neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Armorhide
Armorhide is the name of several fictional characters from various Transformers universes. Transformers: Robots in Disguise Dangar is sometimes also spelled 'Danger'. Armorhide's animated appearance in the TV series is based on the Takara version. Armorhide is capable of firing Plasma Mortar attacks from his tank turret and fires a flameing Armor Blast from his handgun. (Translated from the Japanese bio) Armorhide transforms into a combat tank. He specializes in desert warfare, and his body camouflage can even fool Optimus Prime's eyes. Lurking beneath the desert sands, he sets ant lion-type traps, then delivers the final blow with his deadly Dangar Cannon. No matter how bad the road, he can run the distance on it thanks to his cybertitanium-alloy caterpillar treads. He makes post-combat sand baths his only pleasure. Armorhide can combine with the other four Decepticon Combiners to form Ruination. Animated series These five Transformers actually began life as Autobots, sent to Earth along with a sixth to lead them in a mission to reactivate the legendary Autobot battle station known as Fortress Maximus. However, their craft malfunctioned and crashed, and the six Autobots were entombed in protoform state, joining Fortress Maximus in slumber until their ship was unearthed by Megatron and his Predacons. Absconding with the Autobot protoforms right under Optimus Prime's nose, Megatron took them to a nearby military base, intending to scan alternate modes for them. Mega-Octane was the first to be reactivated, infused with a portion of Megatron's own spark energy to create the first of a new breed of Transformer that Megatron dubbed the "Decepticons." The other four members of the team followed, and eventually the sixth, Scourge, who took leadership of the team from Mega-Octane with a show of force. Simply referred to as the Decepticons, they soon demonstrated their skills by blowing up dams across the country, debuting their combining abilities against Rail Racer and later attempting to harness the energies of a volcano on Montrose Island. As part of a string of failed attempts to locate the Autobots' hidden base, Movor was launched into orbit to track Side Burn from space, and the Decepticons then pretended to have reverted to their original Autobot selves in an effort to make the Autobots take them in. Later, Decepticon corruption of the Autobots' global spacebridge led Ruination into conflict with Landfill. It soon became apparent that Scourge sought to overthrow Megatron's leadership, and the discovery of Fortress Maximus, buried beneath the Earth's surface accelerated the process as exposure to his energies, and those of the O-Parts - the keys to Maximus's resurrection - awoke memories of Scourge's original mission. His new Decepticon programming turned it on its head, however, as he now wished to command Maximus's power for his own, and soon had the other Decepticons thinking the same way, conspiring with Mega-Octane to get Cerebros, the power key of Fortress Maximus, under his control. As a series of chases to acquire control of Maximus began, Scourge eventually revealed his treachery by trying to have the giant attack Galvatron (Megatron, in a new form), only for the plan to fail. In retribution, Galvatron again brainwashed the Decepticons, turning them back into his loyal servants, who followed him so completely that they were even willing to take his orders after he attempted to kill them as a belated punishment. With Galvatron's defeat, the Decepticons and Predacons were all taken back to Cybertron for imprisonment. 3H Enterprises The Universe redeco of Armorhide only appearance was in a Transformers: Universe story as a member of the Ruination combiner team in the 2004 Botcon voice actor play. Ruination was commanded by Reptilion. Since he has the same mold and name as Robots in Disguise Armorhide, it's presumed he is either the same character, or a version of Armorhide from a similar, but parallel, world. Toys *''Car Robots'' Dangar :Dangar is a redeco of 'Generation 1'' Brawl, with slight remolding to mount his handgun on the turret. Takara released Dangar in tan with a black inverted Generation 2 Autobot symbol. *''Robots in Disguise'' Armorhide (2001) :Hasbro released Armorhide in blue, not resembling the animated appearance. He also had a Generation 1 Decepticon symbol. With Ruination's official height being given as 15 meters (49.2 feet) tall, and the toy measuring 25 centimeters tall, the toy would have a scale of about 1/60. This would mean Mega-Octane would stand 11.4 meters (37.4 feet) tall, while the other Commandos would stand about 4.8 meters (15.7 feet) tall.http://www.bwtf.com/tfrid/toys/reviews/ruination/index.shtml#armorhide *''Robots in Disguise'' Armorhide redeco (2003) :In 2003, Hasbro released a Ruination gift-set with all five Commandos painted in arctic camouflage.http://www.mastercollector.com/articles/reviews/review011103-5.shtml *''Universe'' Armorhide :A character named Armorhide was released in Wal-Mart stores as part of another Ruination gift-set. He is painted in desert camo. Transformers: Armada Armorhide is the name of the Mini-Con partner of the Autobot Rhinox. Armorhide has not appeared in any official Transformers fiction, but did get a one page bio in the Dreamwave comics More Than Meets The Eye series. From the Personal Files of Rhinox, Autobot (Located Posthumously)] Armorhide's a burly, tough, iron-hard brawler. At least, that's what most people think when they take a look at my Mini-Con partner. He's a lot stronger than most Mini-Cons, and he's even been known to go up against a full-size Decepticon or two on occasion. This gained him something of a reputation, which might be the worst thing that ever happened to him. You see, not only is Armorhide strong, he's also smarter than a couple'a Autobots put together. Now he's unable to shed his rep as a tough-bot, and everyone treats him like just another lumbering gear-head. I know how much this bugs him, and I tried to convince him that we know there's more to him than that. But on the battlefield, when I'm barking orders for him to do this or that, he just feels like I'm doing it because I do not believe he can think for himself. That could not be further from the truth... it's just the way I get on the field, and I wish I could make him understand that. There's been a lot of to-do about how strong Armorhide is and how nearly impenetrable his armor is, but even more important is his intelligence. He's studied enough galactic literature, science, and military theory to make most scholars look like rank amateurs. Armorhide is extremely sensitive to being treated like he's dumb; if he gets even the hint that he's being condescended to, he will become sullen and difficult to work with. Toys *''Armada'' Rhniox with Armorhide (2003) :He is a repaint of the Mini-Con Iceberg. He was later repainted into Cybertron Scattorbrain. Transformers: Cybertron Unlike most of the Transformers: Cybertron toy line, Armorhide is not based on a toy from the Japanese Galaxy Force toy line, he is an original character created in the U.S. by Hasbro. He did not appear in the television series. (From the toy packaging) A soldier to the core, Armorhide is frustrated by missions that do not go perfectly. He often finds himself aggravated during the search for the Planet Key on Earth. Still, he finds a kind of joy in the frequent battles with the Decepticon forces that seem to block him and the other Autobots at every turn. Tough, dedicated and fearless, Armorhide neither asks or gives any mercy in the ongoing battle with the evil Decepticons. Key Code Info As a plucky new recruit to the Autobot army, Armorhide is always ready with a word of encouragement or a joke to get his partners through the day. In fact, Armorhide is really working on his material as one of the few stand-up comedians in the Cybertronian army. Before the war with the Decepticons broke out, he used to try out his routines in the great hall of Altihex. After Megatron launched a surprise attack on Altihex while he was on the road, Armorhide made it his goal to not only stomp out the Decepticon menace any way he could, but to try and put a smile on anyone's face he came across during the dark times of war. Fun Publications Armorhide appears in the text story from Fun Publications called Force of Habit. This story explains where he is during the events of the Cybertron story. Ultra Magnus is the commander of various Autobot ships sent to other planets in search for the Cyber Planet Keys. Longrack serves as captain of the Spanner which is sent to Delta Draconis. Among the ship's crew are Armorhide, Blurr and Checkpoint.http://www.transformersclub.com/force-of-habitv3.pdf Toys *''Cybertron'' Scout Armorhide (2005) :This toy was later redecoed as Timelines Huffer and as movie Armorhide. :This toy is 3.5 centimeters wide in vehicle mode, while a real Globetrotter is 247 centimeters wide, making it 1:71 scale. With this scale the real robot would stand 675 centimeters (22.1 feet) tall. Transformers Armorhide does not appear in the movie or the video game, but a toy for the movie toy line was released as a Target store exclusive. He is a black redeco of Cybertron Armorhide. His bio describes him as an Autobot who uses any means necessary to stop the Decepticons. A second toy was released for Armorhide for Revenge of the Fallen. The back of his box states: "Things have been slow lately, so the discovery of a Decepticon hiding right under his nose was like a dream come true for Armorhide. He's enjoying working alongside Bumblebee, since his damaged vocal processor means the other Autobot can't complain about his methods. Armorhide doesn't care about stealth or safety. All he cares about is bringing Dirge down." He turns into an assault dune buggy which resembles a desert patrol vehicle. IDW Publishing Armorhide appeared among the Autobots opposing the forces Starscream on Cybertron in 'Reign of Starscream' #5.http://forum.idwpublishing.com/viewtopic.php?t=4497 After being rescued from control by the Initiative, Armorhide, Blaze Master, Brawn and Smokescreen join the Autobots at the NEST base on Diego Garcia. Optimus Prime insists they spend time there recovering. Titan Magazines Note: Information in italics occure in the alternate storyline where Megatron won the battle for the Allspark. In "Twilight's Last Gleaming, Part 1" Skyblast lead the Autobots Arcee, Armorhide, Elita One, Longarm and Strongarm who in resisting the Decepticons who had conquored Earth. In part 3 Starscream and Scorponok attack the Autobots Arcee, Armorhide, Elita One, Longarm, Skyblast and Strongarm on the moon. The Autobots flee to Earth, which is exactly what Starscream hoped they'd do. In part 4 Ratchet and Ironhide continued fighting Bonecrusher in Savannah, but didn't stand much of a chance until they were joined by Arcee, Armoride and Longarm, arriving from the moon. In this story Armorhide resembles his scout class toy in robot mode, but assumes a Cybertronian "protoform entry mode" for his vehicle mode. '' ''Armorhide appeared in issue #17 of the Titan Transformers Magazine, in a story called "Return to Cybertron Part 1". In this story he is among the Autobots that go to Cybertron. He is miscolored green for the entire issue. Toys *''Transformers'' Scout Armorhide (2007) :Although sold as an Autobot, Armorhide lacks any faction symbol of the toy. The Cyber Key is a black retool of the original Cyber Key, with a different frame and a Sector 7 Logo. Because key used for this Armorhide is a redeco of a Decepticon key from the Cybertron series the underside of his Cyber Key there is the raised outline of a Decepticon Logo, and the Sector Seven logo "S7" can be seen on his body, Cyber Key and weapon. :This toy is 3.5 centimeters wide in vehicle mode, while a real Globetrotter is 247 centimeters wide, making it 1:71 scale. With this scale the real robot would stand 675 centimeters (22.1 feet) tall. :It should be noted that the same basic design from this toy is used for the evil Autobot Huffer in the Shattered Glass story by Fun Publications. *''Revenge of the Fallen'' Deluxe Armorhide (2010) :A black redeco to the Transformers Landmine. :An actual DPV is 408 centimeters long while this toy is 13.5 centimeters long. This gives the toy a scale of about 1:30. The robot mode would stand about 423 (13 feet 11 inches) centimeters tall. Landmine/Armorhide is notable as the only Deluxe-class Transformers mold with working shock absorbers in vehicle mode. Transformers Animated Armorhide is the Japanese name for the character Ironhide. Transformers: Prime Armorhide is a neutral Cybertronian. He appears as a comedian and is based on Cybertron Autobot Armorhide. Books Armorhide appears in the novel Transformers: Exodus. References Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cons Category:Fictional comedians Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Transformers automobiles